The Late-Night Raid
by Jar0dfriends
Summary: TBF episode 2: The Late-Night Raid! Friends Pixel Rush and Octavian infiltrate Sugar-cube corner and the alarm is sounded. Will the get caught?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Octavian

Pixel Rush isn't the smartest person ever, but when I went through an event that was supposed to be on his ass, we BOTH got in trouble. Let me tell you about it...

"Octavian! There you are," Pixel Rush said, hovering above me. "Yes, Pixel Rush. Here I am!" I said, sarcastically. "We're are you going?" he asked. "Library. Need to discuss a topic with Twilight." "LAME!" he yelled. "Have some damn fun! These people are soooo forgiving. I already: Taped spike to a jet pack, which broke a window, interfered with a Wonderbolts practice, and killed a butterfly!" He smiled at my horror. "Don't worry, but meet me tonight outside Sugar-cube corner," he said, smiling. "Okay, bye," I said, walking into the library. Little did I know what would go wrong...

After the sun set and the streets were abandoned, I saw Pixel Rush outside Sugar-cube corner with a few others: Soarin', and Spike. "Hey, Octavian," Pixel Rush said. "Okay, Pixel Rush, what are we doing? Sugar-cube corner is closed," I whispered. Pixel Rush pulled out a black hood, and tossed it to me, before pulling one onto himself. "What the hell are we doing?" I whispered. Pixel Rush pulled out some keys and him, Soarin' and Spike walked in. "Dammit," I said, pulling on my hood and walking inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Octavian

In particular, there was one big red fella. Big Macintosh. Spike bolted from the scene, and Pixel Rush and Soarin' took flight, leaving me by myself with Big Mac only yards away. He suddenly charged at me. I jumped to the side, and he nearly missed me. I looked for a way out. There was an alley between two buildings that Big Mac wouldn't fit in. I dashed for the building with Big Mac on my tail. At the last second, I jumped between the buildings before getting smashed. I needed to find a way home...

Pixel Rush

Me and Soarin' left Octavian to fend for himself, which he was more than capable of doing. "What the hell are we supposed to do?" I asked. "Soarin' shook his head. "I just wanted free food!" he stammered. "Let's split up," I said. "That way it's less likely that we'll get caught!" Soarin' nodded and we separated, me flying back down to Ponyville. I landed on an abandoned street and bolted home as fast as I could. Then lights, stopping me in my tracks. I turned and found some mare earthponies on my tail. I used my wings to speed up. No one was going to catch me. I zoomed through the streets, floating slightly above ground, and something rammed me, making me topple and crash. I jumped back up, and got slammed again. Big Mac. "Damn!" I yelled. He rushed me, but I jumped and took flight...

Soarin'

I flew into the air and onto a nearby cloud, where I rested, smiling because I wouldn't get caught. Then I heard a scream. I was tackled off the cloud by some pegasus and we both fell to the ground. "Ummph!" I groaned as we hit. "Don't worry, you're caught, and there's no more need to run!" a voice said. I immediately recognized it as Rainbow Dash. "Let's just take off this mask..." "No-" she threw my mask and saw my face, then gasped. "Heh... heh?" I said.

Octavian

I bolted down a few streets, then hopped over a fence, landing in what I believe was sweet apple acres. I heard somepony else gallop into the farm, so I hid behind a bale of hay. "Bettah get ta searchin'," a girly country voice said. Apple Jack. I creeped my way back toward the fence, and pulled myself back over. But when I was climbing, I scraped y stomach. "Ow!" I yelped. "A'll get you!" Applejack yelled. I jumped down and bolted through a street and down an alley. I turn and saw Applejack's figure standing at the end of the alley. I turned and looked into a wall. "It's all over," Applejack said, smiling. "Listen, we can talk this out," I said. "I'm a listening man." Instead, I saw a rope fly into the air. "Oh, dear Celestia," I said. The rope snatched my hooves, fastening them together. Applejack walked toward me, and yanked my mask off. "Celestia, dammit!" Applejack yelled. "Seriously Octavian?" I needed an excuse. "Pixel Rush made me," I said. "SO pixel rush and who else are out there?" she questioned. "Pixel Rush, Soarin', and Spike," I said. "Spike's in this?" "Yep," I replied, smiling because I knew she would set me free. But she didn't. "Well, you're gonna be meh slave after all this," Apple Jack said. "It ain't over for you!" I frowned. Damn you, Pixel Rush. Damn you.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Pixel Rush

I ditched my mask, so that no one would accuse me. Then I landed on top of a building, where lots of ponies had gathered. I used my infinite pixels to illuminate myself. "Hello everyone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "As we both know, someone has robbed our precious sugarcube corner!" I said. Out of the crowd, I heard Octavian's voice. "It was YOU!" he yelled. "Precisely," I said. Then I realized what I had just said. "Celestia Dammit!" I yelled. "Well, turning myself in now, someone catch me!" I jumped... and smashed into the ground. A frowning Octavian, crying Pinkie Pie, angry Rarity and angry Twilight all stood over me...

Octavian: And yep, that's how I had to do community work for a week.

Pixel Rush: Serious Octavian? This never happened, folks. He's pulling stuff out of his booty, right Octavian?

Octavian: (Sighs*) Yes Pixel Rush, I was just trying to have fun with the crowd, and you just ruined it...

Pixel Rush: Sorry

Octavian: Go away.


End file.
